Une cigarette,une nuit
by Lady-Lolipop
Summary: L'histoire d'une cigarette est tragique. Elle fini seule, écrabouillée. Pourtant j'aimerais tellement être ta cigarette.


_**Bonsoir ou bonjour ça dépend. Bref voici un petit one-shot avec Naruto et Sasuke. Ces personnages ne m'appartiennent pas comme vous le savez, ils sont à Masashi Kishimoto. J'espère que ça vous plaira, j'ai eu l'inspi' en fumant une cigarette un mercredi matin. Breuf ... Bonne lecture !**_

Dans mon travail, j'ai le temps d'observer les gens. Je les vois passer sur ces sièges chaque soirs. Les habitués je les apprends, j'apprends leurs histoire, en les regardant. J'ai beaucoup aimé apprendre la tienne.

_Ce que j'aimerais être ta cigarette._

Je suis Naruto Uzumaki, petit blond au yeux bleu de 23 ans. Je suis me trouve dans le bar Kyuubi, mon boulot, c'est de vous servir de quoi vous détendre. Un alcool fort, ou même une simple bière. Je suis là pour discuter et écouter ce que vous voulez bien dire à un inconnu qui nettoie des verres toute la journée.

Je fais ça depuis longtemps, et c'est de plus en plus facile. Nous nous ressemblons tous, nous sommes tous battis sur les même bases. Toi également. Ce n'est pas parce que je te prête plus d'attention que tu es différent. Tu n'es rien d'autre d'un séducteur.

Tu viendras comme toujours te placer sur la table en face du bar, juste à côté de la baie vitrée. Un martini blanc sur la table. Parfois je te vois te cacher derrière la plante verte synthétique, ce sont les soirs où tu n'as pas envie. Ils sont rares.

_Tout d'abord tu ouvre la boite._

Je te vois pousser les portes de ce bar d'un mouvement assuré. Tu as un petit quelque chose qu'on pourrais appeler « classe ». Certaines personnes passent leurs vie à tenter d'avoir cette attitude, et toi on dirait que c'est naturel, mais en réalité tu fais ça pour attirer le regard. Tu ne portes rien de particulier. Une chemise, un pantalon et des Doc Martens. C'est simple mais efficace. Un beau brun qui semble solitaire et seul, ça donne envie de lui apporter du réconfort ou simplement une présence.

_Tu choisi un de ces bâtonnets parmi tout les autres. Ils sont tous pareils de toutes façons._

C'est en les fixant que tu les attires, ces hommes et ses femmes que tu choisis pour une nuit. Tu plantes ton regarde noir dans leurs yeux vides, et ils commencent à réagir. Flatté d'une telle intention de ta part, leurs prunelles ne se décrocheront plus de toi. Tu as choisi. C'est souvent très rapide. Le Kyuubi est un bar assez branché alors pas mal de personnes aux physiques avantageux s'y trouve.

_Tu le pends doucement, car le froisser, le casser aboutirait à une certaine frustration plutôt que la détente prévu._

C'est l'approche le plus important. Tu cernes le personnage en face de toi. Selon, le sexe, le caractère et l'apparence. Tu fais un signe de la main, et ils accourent. C'est quand même fou la chance que tu as d'être aussi beau, car normalement quand un homme fait signe à une femme d'approcher... elle l'envoie balader. Mais, quand ton te vois, on ne veux pas manquer une nuit comme ça.

Tu fais tout ça très bien. Tu sais manier les gens, doucement et avec doigter. Juste pour arriver à tes fins.

_Tu la porte à tes lèvres, et la pince doucement entre celle-ci._

Là c'est le passage intéressant, le premier pas. Ta main sur la sienne, un petit sourire au coin des lèvres. Lorsque tu te penches vers eux, que ton visage n'est qu'à quelques centimètres, ils y croient. Tout ce que tu leur raconteras ils y croiront. Le coup de foudre. Le prince charmant. Le mariage. Lorsque tu t'avances c'est à ça qu'ils pensent tous, un avenir avec toi. Un avenir doux et prometteur.

_Puis tu sors ton briquet, et l'allume._

Vos lèvres se touchent, et tout s'embrase. Finalement ils sont lucides. Ce n'est pas dure de savoir ce que tu veux, c'est aussi pour cela qu'ils sont venu. Mais ne leur en veux pas d'espérer. Vos langues s'emmêlent et vos souffles deviennent bruyants, alors tu y mets fin. Un sourire commun sur vos lèvres, le tien n'est quand même pas très expressif.

_Tu tire dessus._

C'est le moment de partir, tu vide ton verre rapidement et va payer vos deux verres. Tu leur murmures des petits mots, des petites promesses pour la nuit.

Et ils espèrent, tous autant qu'ils sont, que tu les garderas après, c'est si agréable.

_La première bouffée passe souvent inaperçu, mais c'est seulement après la deuxième qu'on s'en rend compte._

Dans la rue, tu les embrasses pour la deuxième fois. C'est plus passionnel, plus entrainant et aguichant. La chaleur monte avec l'envie, et c'est avec rapidité que vous montez dans ta voiture. Tu roules vite pour arriver chez eux. Ah non, jamais chez toi, pas question. Vous discutez un peu, c'est parfois pendant ce court laps de temps que tu apprends leurs prénoms ou leurs âges. Ça ne t'as d'ailleurs jamais empêcher de finir le travail commencer.

Vous arriver, et c'est quand la porte s'ouvre que tout commence.

_Et tu l'as consume._

Tu te jettes sur eux. Les embrasses, les caresses, les mords et les chatouilles. Tu sais t'y prendre, chacun d'entre eux à pris son pied, j'en suis sure. Tu les amènes dans la chambre, ou alors vous démarrez par le canapé du salon ou même le sol, varions les plaisirs.

_Tu vois la fin approcher à chaque fois que tu l'approches de ta bouche._

Tout tes mouvements sont calculés par rapport à ce point décisif : l'orgasme. Tu bouges en eux de façon brutale ou douce, lente ou rapide, des coups secs ou appliqués. Cela dépend de la personne sur laquelle tu es.

_Tu attire la fin plus vite, mais c'est tellement meilleur._

Mais la fin est toujours identique. Tu accélères, cela rapproche l'échéance mais c'est c'est ça qui est bon. C'est ça le jeu, faire monter la chaleur et exploser au point culminant. Jouer avec toi est tellement plaisant. C'est le moment ou vous voyez des étoiles.

_C'est fini._

Ton corps athlétique se relâche et tu t'écrase sur eux, avant de te pousser doucement sur le côté. Vos souffles sont encore irréguliers, vous êtes en sueurs et collant. Tu te tournes vers eux avec un dernier sourire, et pour la dernière fois tes lèvres les effleures. Oui, la dernière fois tu ne remet jamais le couvercle, même avec les meilleurs.

_Tu le lâche._

Et tu sors du lit, du canapé, ou alors tu te relèves simplement du carrelage froid. Tu t'habilles, malgré tout je pense qu'ils espèrent encore. Mais...

_Il tombe au sol. Et tu l'écrase._

Tu tournes le dos et claque la porte. C'est triste, pas vraiment cruelle, tu n'as pas menti sur tes intentions, mais un dernier verre, ou quelques mots avant le départ sont plutôt agréable non ? Tu crois qu'ils pleurent parfois? Moi j'en suis sure, après une telle désillusion.

_La fin d'une cigarette est tragique. Elle fini seule, écrabouillée._

_Malgré tout, sans que tu le sache, elle se venge._

_C'est désormais elle qui te consume._

_Et tu veux retrouver cette sensation._

_Alors tu ouvres de nouveau cette boite. Et tu recommences._

Et moi je suis là j'attends que ta nouvelle victime face son apparition. Tu es rester plus longtemps que d'habitude. Peut être que ce n'est pas pour ce soir. Qu'est-ce que tu attends ? Moi ?

Pitié dit moi que c'est moi que tu attends ! J'en rêve de ce moment comme tout ces gens. Je veux que tu me brule, me consume, même si tu m'abandonne après, de toute façon j'ai bien compris comment tu marchais, tu vois. Je veux simplement une nuit avec toi, Sasuke Uchiwa. Alors choisit moi dans ce paquet un soir.

_C'est tragique mais j'aimerais tellement être une de tes nuits, une de tes cigarettes._

_**Alors comment était-ce ?**  
_


End file.
